Every Night, I'll Come To You
by hedgehoggirl0625
Summary: Amy an all average hedgehog, lives a good life, but when she meet a certain ebony hedgehog, every thing changes.
1. Who Are You?

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Who Are You?**

Amy sighed lying on her red and pink bed. She was now fourteen-some what mature than her twelve year old self. She placed her hand over her forehead, in disappointment.

Sonic now has a girlfriend. He told her himself.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Sonic! Sonic!" Amy chirped happily. _

_He groaned as he turned around, only to be suffocating in a hug. _

"_Sonic, can you go on a date with me! PLEASE!?" Amy giggled._

"_Amy, you're my friend and-"_

"_YES!"_

"_I want you to know, I have a girl friend. So, I don't-"_

_Amy's eyes soften, ready to cry. "Look, Sonic. It's okay, then. See ya." Amy turned around and walked away slowly._

"_SONIC!" A _pink _hedgehog yelled, tackling Sonic to the ground. Amy turned her head, quickly._

"_New girlfriend? She is pink! Just like me!" Amy muttered to herself. A tear slid down her face, when she saw that other hedgehog, kiss _her _Sonic._

_She turned around and ran back to her apartment._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

That was **_two _**years ago…Sonic is still with that _pink _hedgehog, not Amy.

"Why don't they get married!? They're perfect for each other, anyways!" Amy said, tipping the picture frame, of her, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles. Amy looked at her walls now, white, no pictures of _him_, just white.

Amy let a sigh escape from her lips.

"It's night, I should get some sleep." Amy said to herself.

She changed into a white tank top and black knee high pants. Amy brushed her hair and went to the living room.

"What am I talking about?! I can't sleep." Amy opened the front door and put on purple slippers. The night breeze, send chills down her spine.

Amy walked down the empty streets, quietly whistling.

"I must be crazy…" Amy said to herself. "I'm the only one here! Figures…it's two in the morning! NO ONE would be out here."

Amy began to walk of course, more to a forest, to be exact. Amy then sat on a random log, by a river. She sighed.

'I bet, this will become my routine later on.' Amy thought, and laughed lightly.

She looked up to the sky, it was clear. No stars, only a big, round, and bright moon.

She huffed. "This is **not **going to help fall asleep."

'Better go back.' Amy thought, as she stood up from the log.

A sudden rustle through leaves made, Amy yelp. She looked around her surroundings.

"Show yourself, **COWRAD!**" Amy screeched.

"Hn." He smirked.

An ebony hedgehog appeared.

"Who are you?" Amy gasped.

"Just like you." He grunted.

Amy was taken aback. "W-What? I don't even know you, and you still say you are like me?"

"Hn."

"That isn't an answer." Amy said.

"Maybe, I don't want to answer your question."

"Hmph!" Amy huffed.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" He asked.

"Thinking." Amy said sullenly.

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing, important." She paused. "I'm not going to answer any more questions, till I know your name."

"I'm not oblige to give you my name, till I know yours."

"Amy Rose."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

Amy gave cold stares to the other hedgehog. And he returned them.

'One strange hedgehog….' They both thought.

* * *

Another story, hehe...I know finish your other stories! But, I was watching this vid, the one I made, and it gave me an idea. Anyways, **R & R please! **

**EDIT version will come later on.**


	2. The Mall: Part One

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**The Mall: Part One**

"Shadow, eh?" Amy folded her arms. "Dark name."

"What's wrong with that?" Shadow snapped.

"Oh nothing." Amy said wryly.

Another wind sends chills down her spine. "Well, I'm not going to freeze my butt off. I'm going back home." Amy spun around.

"Whatever." Shadow muttered, but loud enough for Amy to hear.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see ya around, alright?" She didn't wait for his respond and left.

Shadow sat down be a tree and smiled, a little. "She's weird." He said, as she left, completely out of sight.

"Wow, I thought I would **NEVER **meet someone, that mysterious at two in the morning!" Amy exclaimed to her self.

She opened the door and walked to the couch. She plopped down on it. She smiled. "He's okay. I mean for…a guy. I guess." She laughed. She lay on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Shadow the Hedgehog….."

(--+--+---+--)

Amy slowly opened her eyes. "What the-"

"Oh, that's right." Amy quickly jump off the couch and walked to the kitchen, to make a cup of coffee.

She took a seat on the counter table as she sipped her coffee. "Was that a dream?"

"It seems so real, but then I can't really remember it." She paused. "Shadow the Hedgehog." She giggled. "Fun name to say."

She drank up, the last bit of coffee, and walked to her room to change. She wore a red and black plaid-skirt, a white tank top, with a wonderful rose design on the bottom. The tank top stopped right above her bellybutton and she wore a pink and white sneakers.

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, approving what she looked like. Then a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" She called out.

She quickly put on green sun glasses to replace her red headband. She opened the door, to see a cute rabbit.

"Hi Cream." She greeted.

"Ready, Amy?" Cream asked.

She wore a light orange blouse, a red skirt with a yellow flower design on it, and her regular shoes.

Amy looked over her shoulder to a sexy looking bat, with car keys in her hands. She wore a black tank top, jeans, and red high heels.

"Hey Rouge," She smiled.

"So, ya ready to go, Ames?" Rouge asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah." She closed the door on her way out.

"So, where are we heading?" Amy asked, sitting in the car.

"Where do you think?" Rouge laughed. "To the mall!" She started the silver convertible.

Amy and Cream giggled.

"Why not the ice-cream shop?" Cream asked.

"They have an ice-cream shop in the mall." Rough smiled.

Amy fiddled with her fingers, thinking. 'Should I tell them, about my met up with that black hedgehog?' Her eyes traveled to Rouge and Cream "Not now." Amy whispered.

"Did you say something?" Rouge questioned.

"Oh, no." Amy said, nervously.

Once they got there, Rouge slipped her purple purse on. "Well, here it is." She set the alarm on.

Amy frowned as she saw an all too familiar blue hedgehog, with a certain _pink _hedgehog.

"Oh, god. There here." Amy folded her arms.

"Well, let's just make the best thing, of the worse." Cream decided.

"I thought, you are over him." Rouge smirked.

Amy's face redden. **"I AM!"**

Rouge covered her ears, as well as Cream.

"Calm down." Cream looked over to Sonic, who was now looking at her. "He's looking!"

"Hun?" Amy slowly turn her head. "We are far away; maybe he doesn't know it's me." Amy hoped.

"Well maybe he dose." Rouge said, in her ear.

"Shut up." Amy paused. "Let's go in."

As they walk, Amy began to feel nervous. "I haven't seen him for along time…"

Sonic looked over to his girlfriend. "Is that-?"

"Amy?" Bliss finished his sentence.

'I have to prove it, that I'm over him.' Amy thought and smiled as she got closer to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic. Long time no see."

"Same here." Sonic smiled.

"I'll see you around…with your girlfriend, alright?" Amy bit her lip.

"Yeah."

Cream grabbed Amy's arm to lead her into the mall.

"I know you still like him." Rouge giggled.

"No, I don't. But at least I acted cool." Amy stated.

"Sure." Cream and Rouge said, in unison.

"Well, here is the plan for today." Rouge began. "Eat, shop, ice-cream, shop some more, and go home."

'The earlier I go home, the earlier I see, Shadow.' Amy thought. "Okay," She agreed. 'If I can find him.'

"Okay." Cream smiled.

* * *

Sorry, it took so long! I have things to do, I'll try to update more often! **R & R, PLEASE!!!!**


	3. The Mall: Part Two

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**The Mall: Part Two**

"Then that's the plan." Rouge winked.

Cream and Amy giggled.

"What ever you say, Rouge." Amy smiled.

"You got that right." Rouge said.

"Now let's go eat, I'm starving!" Amy said, she pointed to nearest shop.

It was called the House of Shawn. Its floor was black and white, in the air had a tasty aroma. Disco lights, perfect for dancing, and fast service.

"Looks like a club…." Cream wasn't sure she was old enough to go in, she _is _eight.

"Don't worry, Cream." Amy acknowledged.

"Looks fun to me." Rouge laughed.

Amy adjusted her green sun glasses and grabbed Creams' hand to go inside.

"Wow," Rouge said in awe. "It's hot!"

"Can I help y-" The waiter stopped as he looked at the white bat. Rouge's eyes went big.

"**YOU!" **They both said. (A/N: Sounds familiar!?)

"**What are you doing in here?"** They said in unison.

Rouge sighed. "You work here?"

"I thought _you _were guarding the Master Emerald." Amy said.

"A guy needs cash." Knuckles snapped.

"Sure you do." Rouge mocked.

"Watch it bat." Knuckles said.

Cream sighed inwardly. "Can we _please_ go in?"

"Sure." Knuckles said, but glared at Rouge.

"We want to sit in the **best **seat." Rouge was trying to hold in some giggles.

"Oh, now where would that be?" Knuckles said through his greeted teeth.

Rouge loved every second of this.

"Oh, _you_ are the waiter. So, why don't _you _find it?" Rouge mocked.

Amy and Cream laughed.

"With a good sight of this place." Amy added.

Knuckles didn't quite get it but, shrugged it off. He found a spot, that matched what Rouge and Amy said. There were steps leading to the table, for three. It was big, but not that big; it was perfect for three friends dining out. There were a couple of these in the House of Shawn, but not many.

"Here." He said. "And here is your menu."

"Wow, he looks mad." Cream whispered to Amy.

'I should of stick to guarding the Master Emerald.' Knuckles thought.

"I would like spaghetti." Cream smiled.

Knuckles grabbed out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"I would like a salad." Amy added.

Knuckles thought. 'She's trying to watch her figure? Go figure.' He snorted.

"I will go with a classic. A slice of pizza." Rouge smirked.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Don't want to get fat now."

"What did you say?" Rouge snapped.

"Nothing." Knuckles made an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, you better said, nothing."

Amy leaned back on her chair and grinned. "Well, you sure gave the echidna a surprised."

Rouge smirked. "Well," she began. "I was felling lucky."

Cream smiled. "That was kind of a shocker that he'll be here,"

"I guess," Rouge folded her arms, and rest them on the table. She had to admit, he sure do look cute when he's angry. Those are one of the many reasons she likes to get him mad. Amy turned her head slightly, to see if anyone came with the food yet, but instead she saw Sonic and his girlfriend coming in. She sighed and nodded, _He found someone he likes. I should be happy for him, not jealous of his girlfriend._ An intimate smile came across her lips. She felt like saying, 'Sonikku where have you been!?' But now she thought of it, her sayings were childish and stupid.

Cream thanked the waiter that brought their food, and set it down at the table. Noticing Amy and Rouge had a faraway look on their faces.

The sound of a fork clicking on a plate made Amy snap out of her thoughts and look at Cream. She looked at her apologetically.

"That's okay," Amy said, shaking Rouge's arm. Once they ate there food, and Knuckles came to give them the bill, Rouge instinctively gave him a glare.

"23 dollars, for three meals!?" Rouge yelled. "That's crazy; it wasn't even that good either."

A cheetah tapped Knuckles' shoulder, telling him that he can take care of it.

"I'm so sorry, what didn't you like?" The cheetah asked.

"The outrageous bill for the meal! I can get it at Dining Halls for less than this! AND, it didn't taste good either." Rouge shouted. Cream frowned, she never liked yelling, even _when_ she dose it.

"Well, you don't have to pay for it then." The cheetah decided. "I'm sorry it didn't taste good, _usually_ it dose. Here, is a coupon for a free eating here. And I'll make sure we do better."

"That was more like it." Rouge said, under her breath as she took the coupon.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Cream asked, under her curiosity. "I'm Shawn, the owner of this place."

"Oh."

Amy studied him, he had dusty blonde hair, he wore a suit, not convenient with a place like this, and he had that cute little accent that makes everybody smiled. If she compared him to Sonic…he'll put Sonic to shame. He had dimond color eyes, which sparkle in the right shine of light.

Amy closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, thanks," Amy opened her eyes and passed him with a smile. "I guess, I'll see you later. Oh, by the way, I'm Amy."

"Cream."

"Rouge."

With that, they left. Shawn smiled. "They aren't bad," he said simply. "Well, that's what you think." Knuckles whispered, and folded his arms.

* * *

Another Chappie! x3 Anyways, Shadow will be in the next chap, _maybe_. You'll never know what I'll do!!! xD 


	4. The Killer

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**The Killer**

Amy smiled as she returned to her apartment. She really needed a rest after her extreme shopping. She looked back at Rouge and Cream.

"Thanks for the mall shopping, same time…Saturday?" Amy asked, searching for her keys, in her pocket.

"Sure." Rouge acknowledged.

"See you soon, Amy!" Cream waved, as the car left the curb.

Amy sighed, as she finally open the door, and set her bags by the door. Amy closed the door, and walked to her couch. She sat on the couch and turned on the television, and rubbed her sore legs, from walking.

"Nothing good to watch." Amy mumbled. Amy began to close her eye, and soon after she drifted off to sleep.

--------

"There is a killer on the lose. It, we have never discovered if it was a he or a she, has killed over three…hundred citizen in this city, died over some mysterious act."

Amy quickly opened her eyes, and looked at the television.

"Detective has said that it was a bomb-" Amy had heard enough and turned off the T.V. "No way…" Was the only thing she can say. _Well it is certainly not Sonic… _she tapped her chin thinking. _Can't be Rouge or Cream. Tails? I don' think so. Knuckles, he couldn't…he has work._ Amy giggled at the thought. _Who can it be…? _

Then it hit her. **_"Shadow?" _**

_It can't be. But, I don't know him, really. Maybe…It could have been him! I'll just have to find him…just to make sure._ Amy mused. _If I don't get killed._

She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a drink. She found a soda, Candy Mint. She popped it open, and sipped some. She glanced at the clock. 1: 00 A.M.

"Almost time to go." Amy sighed.

_An Hour Past…_

Amy smiled inwardly. "Time to go." She paused. "Hopefully he'll be there."

She closed the door behind her. A few blocks down, she heard someone yelling.

"My, my, my!" m Yelled a woman. Amy instantly looked back. She was fairly big, but she had still had a curve. "Young lady, don't you know there is a killer on the lose?! You should be inside, not out here, it's dangerous!"

"Well, what are you doing here, then?" Amy asked.

"I'm just reminding people…_like_ you, not to go out at night, it's **very **dangerous." The woman said.

"That's nice for you to care, but I'm perfectly fine, on my own." Amy snapped. "Besides, you're _not _my mom." Amy quickly closed her mouth as soon as she said those words.

The woman felt shock, but brushed it aside. "It's late, I'm sorry. But, you should go back home."

Amy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, about-"

"It's okay. I'm just helping." The woman walked back inside the house with a slam. Amy sighed, and began to walk to the area she had seen Shadow.

------

Amy brushed a leaf out of her face, and sighed once she found a certain hedgehog sitting there. She was a bit shaky when she saw him, I mean he was just sitting there, not moving, not even breathing, it looks like.

"S-Shadow? I-Is that you?" Amy stuttered.

He instantly looked up. He frowned and simply called out, "Yes."

Amy cracked a small smile. "Good, I just want to talk to you, for a second. If you don't mind." Amy swiftly made her way to Shadow. But not close to him, just in case.

"I do mind." Shadow grunted.

"What?" Amy frowned. "Why should I talk to you? I don't even know you!" Shadow argued.

"Okay, then," she had a bright smile on her face. "I'm Amy, you probably already know. I'm a hedgehog, duh. And I'm fourteen. My favorite drink is Candy Mint. (She made an 'mmm' sound) But anyways, I like shopping, and hanging out with my friends. People say, I'm some what bossy! I don't even know why. But, I don't care." Amy kept rambling on, till Shadow snap.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me already."

Amy secretly smiled. "Umm, have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The news! The one that said, a killer is on the lose." Amy put her hands on her hip.

Shadow had his full attention on Amy now. He stood up. "A killer?" Shadow asked.

"A killer," Amy repeated. "..And I'm asking you, if you know anything about it."

Shadow kind of looked nervous.

_**Earlier that Day**_

"_Shadow where have you been?" Said Eggman._

"_No where you should be concern about." Shadow grumbled._

"_My, my, Shadow, you should always, tell your _teammate_ where you have been." Eggman chuckled._

"_I _**don't **_have to tell you anything." Shadow said. "You know I can kill you."_

"_And you know, I can help you get revenge on those people who killed Maria." Eggman smiled._

_Shadow frowned. He always hated being out smarted. "What ever." Was his only response._

"_By the way, Shadow…" he began. "I have a favor to ask you, and it can also help you on your revenge." _

"_And what would that be, doctor?" Shadow said it nicely as possible. _

_Eggman whispered the plan in his ear. Shadow was stunned, but didn't show it. "You? Want _me _to do that? If that was revenge, I could have thought of that by my self." Shadow snorted._

"_But you didn't," Eggman smiled._

"_If that _is _the only was possible, I will do that then."_

_Eggman smiled evilly. "Good…"_

"Hello, do you know it or what?" Amy asked.

Shadow fumbled in surprised. "I don't know."

Amy was not satisfied. "Okay then." She pouted.

There was an awkward silence. Too awkward for Amy.

"So, umm, Shad, how have you been?" Amy asked, she wanted to start a conversation. But he said nothing. Amy frowned, she hated being ignored. She coughed a bit.

"Look, Shadow, I know you don't want to talk to me, but dose it looks like I care?" Nothing. "Shadow…if you see 'killer' contact me, okay?" Only a grunt. "Well, at least you _did_ something."

Amy smiled inwardly. "Well…" she blushed. "It's cold; do you want me to come to my place?"

Shadow winced, as the chip on his glove started to glow red. Amy glanced at his glove.

"What is that?" Was an obvious question.

"N-Nothing." Shadow shook his head. It stated to beep, and with that Shadow began to panic.

"Really, what is that!?" Amy took a step forward, as Shadow step backward. This continued till it that ended by a cliff.

"Shadow, this is getting _really _annoying. Just tell me what that is." Amy demeaned.

"It's nothing, alright?!" Shadow spat. _Damn it, Egghead._

The female hedgehog pouted. "Fine, but when it explodes don't come crawling to me!"

Shadow frowned. "What ever." He said, regaining back his attitude. He turned around to go off, but Amy quickly grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Some where. You shouldn't be concern about, anyways." Shadow grabbed Amy's wrist to make her stop, but she only help tighter. "Let go! I swear, I'll break every bone in your body, if you don't." Shadow threaten.

Amy gasped and let go. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Shadow ignored her and took off.

Amy frowned once he left, but then smiled. "Don't worry, Shad, I'll find you again."

* * *

You said, you want me to update soon! So how's 'bout this? Blah, I'll probably update next week or something' **SPRING BREAK! **YAY!!!!!

Anyways, I think I did fairly well, oh by the way, I don't any sonic characters. So if you thought I did, I would like to thank you!

By the way, I bet you know the killer! You wanne take a guest? R & R please!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 5**

The door opened.

"Oh, Shadow, you're back. I made some cookies!" Eggman chirped.

Shadow raised his eye brows. "What the hell?"

Eggman picked up a platter and showed him. "See!? Each of 'em, chocolaty goodness."

Shadow rolled his eyes, and sat on a chair. "Stop being gay, Egghead."

"Oh? I can't be happy?"

"No," Shadow snorted.

"Hey, Shadow. " A person in the shadows commented.

"_Oh no_, you're here too." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was the one who helped you with the massacre." Shadow could tell he was smirking.

"Whatever." He stood up. "Are you going to watch him act like this?"

"Sure, "he stood up walking so you can see his mouth. "Hey, come over here."

Shadow raised his eyebrow curiously. And walked over. "What?"

He whispered in his ear. "I put a special medicine in his drink."

"Why?"

"He was doing, um, the evil laugh, and it was annoying like hell. So, he's all giddy now, it'll ware off pretty soon."

"Oh." Shadow walked over to Eggman. "So, if I hit him, what will he do?"

The guy laughed. "Nothing."

"Okay... …" Shadow picked up the weird looking cookie and smacked it on Eggman's head.

"Owe!" He said.

Shadow smiled. "Heh. Idiot."

"Who did that!?" Eggman demanded.

"No one." They both said.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Shadow stated. "You wanna come?"

"Naw. I'll stay here. And wait till the thing goes off."

"Alright."

-------

"What the-?" Shadow paused and looked at the pink figure sitting at the spot where he stood about 6 hours ago.

"Oh, hey Shadow! Didn't know, you were coming back so soon." Amy pushed herself up.

"Were you waiting here for that long?" Shadow couldn't help but ask.

"…Maybe…" Amy said awkwardly, no way in hell is she going to tell him the truth.

"Heh. You really don't give up do you?" Shadow scoffed, blushing slightly, _very _slightly.

"Yeah, and I don't leave them alone, until I know what I want to know." Amy commented.

"Oh really."

"Yup." Amy said putting her hand on her hip. She thought she had him now…

"Well, that's stupid."

"H-HUN?!" Amy almost screamed. _Awe and I thought I got him!_

"Well, I didn't come back to talk to you. I just came out to get a fresh breath of air, so good-bye." Shadow turned around. "By the way, to make it easier for you, don't wait for me."

That's was when Amy had a sparkle in her eye. **"**_**OH! SAHDOW!**_**" **Amy ran up and glommed him on the back. Shadow's eyes widen before falling to the ground. There is her chance! Amy swiftly put a small tracking device inside his perked triangular ear.

"Get off me!" Shadow commanded and rolled around, now his back was facing the ground. Amy also somehow maneuvered to still stay on top of him.

A small accidental gasped came out of her mouth. Shadow not only heard it but felt it on his face. Amy was beat red, while Shadow was only pink. She quickly avoided his eyes to his ears to see if the device had fallen off, thank goodness it didn't, but then she gasped, as Shadow's hand grabbed Amy's chin. She couldn't help but stare at his ruby red eyes. "Wha…"

"Get. Off. Me." He stated.

"'Kay! Sorry!" Amy quickly stood up, while Shadow was on the ground. He looked at Amy confused as his left arm held him in place and his right arm on his right knee. "What was that for?"

"Oh, hormones…you know how they can be!" Amy quickly shut her mouth. _Why in hell did I say that for! Ugh, embarrassing… _She thought.

"Not really." He said coolly.

He turned around and took a running start. No way is he going to let that happen again!

Amy smiled. "Yes! Thank you Tails!"

--------

Some where in Mystic Ruins, a yellow fox sneezed.

"Whoa, some one is talking about me!"

-------------

Amy had a tracking device with her because she was about to use it on Sonic, but then it hit her…Sonic wasn't hers. He was Bliss'. Oh, how she still somewhat envy her. But, she stills keep it for any special occasion, like this one.

* * *

Sorry it was SOOOO short! This was in the document so, I wonder why not put it in? Well, now I got something going on. I'll update! SOOOOOO please Review! The more reviews the faster I update! 


	6. Tracking Device:: Part One

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Tracking Device:: Part One**

Amy smiled and ran back to her home. She quickly rage threw her house; she looked in the cabinets, drawers, under the sofa, everywhere!

_Where is it!? Hmm… Oh no… I'm so stupid, he has it!_

Amy sighed, and went to the train station. She was going crazy with this find it game.

Once she got there, she quickly sat down and waited till her train comes.

"All aboard!! The train is heading to Mystic Ruins!!" A voice boomed.

Amy jumped off the bench she was sitting on and quickly went up the stairs, and into the train.

She then picked a seat close to the window. She sighed and looked outside. She thought about Shadow.

_Where is he? What is he doing? Why is she becoming a stalker?_

Amy shook her head. She'll find all of that out when she gets that thing! Amy laid back, the trip was quiet boring. But, what was expected for a train ride, to the ruins?

She drifted off to sleep, but only to be awaken by a voice.

"Amy…"

She jolted upward and blinked several times. "Ooh, can _I_ help you?" She rubbed her eyes; everything was blurry when she looked up.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, go ahead. I don't mind." She blinked again. _Damn, _she thought. _My eyes just had to freak up._

"Okay, thanks."

But something hit her. _He…I'm pretty sure It's a he. Or a really deep voice girl. But, he _KNOWS MY NAME

She gain her vision back and looked how had sat next to her. It was Sonic!

"S-Sonic?" Amy managed.

"Amy…" Sonic cocked his head, too cute.

"Umm," she couldn't tell him to get off. That would be rude. She sighed. "What are doing here?"

"I'm going to see Tails."

"Ooh…" She hesitated to say. "Umm, me too."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "Cool! We can go together then." He smiled.

Amy blushed. "Well, why are you going to see tails for?" Sonic asked.

"Ooh…" Amy thought back to Shadow. "Just to get some things…"

Sonic looked at her quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Sonic shrugged it off, but still very concern. "Okay."

They had just small talks all the way there.

"Alright, passengers. We're here!"

Amy got off the train and so did Sonic. The cool wind gently hit their faces when the doors open. They didn't say anything to each other when they were walking.

Amy tried to say something, but her throat was dry.

_Strange, _Sonic thought. _She's not saying anything…_

"So," he began.

"What's up?" They both said. They stared at each other for a second before laughing. Amy blinked and looked at Sonic, smiling. _I've miss this._

* * *

Aiiiie, it's so frigging short!! I'm so sorry. But, please review.

Part Two will be coming soon, so hang on there! All right? Well, Happy Holidays!! Be safe and have a good time

_(P.S. I have **another** story coming out! Please _**don't**_ hesitate to read it! It will be called _Devious Temptations

_With much, much love,  
__Samantha)_


	7. Tracking Device:: Part Two

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Tracking Device: Part 2**

"Do you remember the time Knucklehead fell for that act?" Sonic asked, talking about how Rouge tricked him into believing there was someone after the Master Emerald than her.

Amy giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, gosh, do I!"

Sonic laughed, his hand folded behind his head. He glanced at Amy and smiled, it was somewhat sweet, talking to her again. Nevertheless, he did miss something; no matter how much he didn't want to admit it… he missed _her flirting with him_. Amy seemed to enjoy rambling off about what happen with her and Cream when they were baking a cake.

Sonic realized how much he missed her laughter too; it was like music in his ears. Sonic smiled, when she looked at him to see if he was listening - which he wasn't but then again, he didn't want to face the wrath of the piko-piko hammer.

He even enjoyed walking in the _slow _pace they were going at, even though Sonic was in a hurry for his personal business. Amy then suddenly glanced at him. He gave her the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

Suddenly, breathing seemed so hard to do.

Amy blushed, and looked away and then fired another story about something that happened to her while Sonic was into his year and a half dating _her_. Sonic felt bad that he wasn't there to comfort her, but shrugged it aside. He had to remember why he was still dating Bliss.

But Amy made it a thousand times harder to concentrate on anything.

They finally reached their destination, and as usual, they found tails tinkering with the Tornado. "Another paint job?" Sonic asked his voice somewhat seductive in Amy's ears.

Tails jumped in surprise, and smiled at both of them. "I thought it just needed a polish up." Tails seemed to be surprise that Amy _and Sonic _came here _together. _

"Um, Tails, I need to ask you something," Amy blurted out. "Do you know where the tracking device monitor is at?"

Tails and Sonic raised their eyebrows, and Amy cringed. "I-It's right here," he headed for the shed and gave the walkie-talkie looking device to her. Instead of the speaker it was a screen which the green dot was Shadow. She smiled, and thanked him.

"Well that's all I needed, thanks Tails." Amy hugged Tails; to her he was like a baby brother. "It was nice catching up Sonic; we should do it again sometimes." She didn't know whether to hug him (even though she was afraid she wouldn't let go) or shake hands (even though she was afraid that once their hands touch she wouldn't let that go).

But Sonic took action, he hugged her. His right hand was around her waist, and the hug was sweet and soft. She looked at him and blushed. "Totally." Sonic grinned and let her go.

Amy nodded and headed back for the train station, still light-headed.

Tails turned to him once Amy was out of sight. "You've heard of the massacre?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for to talk to you about."

"You've got a hunch?"

"Let's think rationally, who you think is up to this?"

"A bad man." Tails said for the comic relief.

"Sure," Sonic shrugged. "I was thinking Eggman and his henchmen. You know what that means?"

"Adventure time?" Tails exasperatedly sighed.

"You betcha'." Sonic grinned.

--

Amy sat in the train reminiscing the times she had with Sonic. She smiled at the thought of his arms around her, but it had to stop. She knew very well that Sonic doesn't want to be tied down, but Bliss was his girlfriend. So that had to say something about how much he cared for her.

Amy glanced at the radar and chuckled. He was staying at one place, but she couldn't identify where it was. Amy climbed out of the train and decided to do some roaming around.

But before she did that, she changed into a pair of comfortable white shorts and a dark red fitted tank top. She kept her boots and her headband she was already wearing. She checked her device and kept walking around until the dot came closer to her. She looked up, ignoring the curious glances at her and raised an eyebrow. She just went in a circle! Amy cursed at herself, and thought _This thing is jacked up. It said I was right at target! _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by screaming and loud engine sounds.

A huge shadow cast over Amy and the towns people. She gasped and she watched the ship slowly makes it way, but it all look to familiar. Who was the _only one _who uses that ship? Not to mention that she kidnapped and was put onto that ship numerous of times.

Eggman. How could she not tell?

Amy hurriedly barged into the hotel and checked her tracking device. He was on the move! So he had to be on that ship with Eggman, it all made sense. She quickly rushed into the elevator no one was using and kept on pressing the 'Close Door' button so that she won't stop. As she got to the top floor, she also had to go up a flight of stairs to reach to the top of the building. As she reached the end of the never-ending stairs, she saw the ship and could see Eggman steering the ship. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the Tornado, her saw Sonic on the edge of its wings ready to jump onto the ship.

"TAILS! SONIC! DOWN HERE!" Amy yelled as loud as she can over the roaring.

Tails peeked down and said to Sonic, "It's Amy! What should we do?"

"PICK ME UP! I HAVE BIUSNESS WITH HIM!"

Sonic gave him a small nod, and Tails dove down to where Amy was standing. She quickly slipped the device into her pocket when they drew near. Sonic held his hand out, "Hey."

Amy hesitated, but took his hand. He pulled her close, so that she wouldn't fall because one of her feet was already dangling. Amy blushed furiously, but kept her goal in sight. She had to know if Shadow did it. She didn't know why she was so intrigued by him, but didn't care. Her life wasn't that boring anymore.

"So you miss going on adventures with us?" Sonic questioned half jokingly and wanted to know why.

Amy chuckled and replied, "Not really, I just wanted to greet Eggman. It's been far too long since I've seen him."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother. As long as she was in his arms, he knew she'd be safe.

"We're closing Sonic," Tails exclaimed lowering the Tornado onto the flat surface of the Egg Carrier. Sonic nodded, gripping onto Amy's waist tighter.

"See you later bud," Sonic grinned and jumped off the plane's wing. Amy winced, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They crashed through the windows; Sonic closed his eyes and used his freehand to protect the back of Amy's head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded as he let go of her. "Thanks."

"How lovely of you to drop in, Sonic. I see you brought your little girlfriend along."

Sonic winced, and Amy's eyes diverted. Apparently, Eggman hasn't caught the memo yet and that was good for Sonic. He didn't have to worry about Bliss being kidnapped.

"Spit it out, Doctor," Sonic ordered. "I know you were behind this sudden massacre."

"Ho ho ho ho." Eggman chuckled. "I've guess I've been caught. Expected out of you, Sonic."

Both of them were on edge, cautious of what he was going to pull out next. "I want to know why you did it!"

"Oh my, why such in a hurry? We have all the _time _in the world."

Sonic quickly stood in front of Amy in his fighting stance.

"Got you." Amy heard a husky voice whispered in her ear. She gasped, making Sonic turned to her.

A green aurora surrounded her entire body, she shrieked- she couldn't move. Sonic looked at the silver hedgehog. "Put her down!" He snarled.

"Why, when I've already got her?" He asked smiling.

"Silver, take her away." Eggman ordered.

Silver smirked, and started to run pass Sonic. Sonic was about to attack him but from the corner of his eyes he saw missiles heading towards him. He dodged out of the way and cursed under his breath as he witness Silver take away Amy.

He started after him but stop to a halt, when an ebony hedgehog crossed the picture. He smirked, folding his arms.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"And who are you exactly?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

As they were talking, Eggman pressed a red button on his ship and quietly left his station. Sonic noticed and went after him, as planned, and the trap door opened and he fell towards the water.

--

"Where are you taking me?" Amy inquired, as she glared at the hedgehog with Psychokinesis powers.

"A cell," Silver replied with no emotion.

They reached their destination, and Silver opened the door and swiftly put Amy in the cell and locked the door. "Have a nice time in there, I'll be back to check on you."

Amy sighed; she was right back into the role of the damsel in distress. And she pitied herself. She checked her tracking device, yep; he was defiantly in this ship. Her eyes drooped; Shadow was working for Eggman alongside Silver. He had to be part of the massacre, it only made sense.

Nightfall came, Silver checked on her twice but that was all she got to talk to. She had no clue what time it was and frankly didn't care. It seems like days she had been sitting there, but she knew it was only for hours. She finally collapsed oh her back staring at the ceiling, counting the circles of dirt.

Suddenly, the door opened. She heard faint taps on the cold floors. She peered over her head to spot a familiar black and red hedgehog. "S-Shadow?" She said inaudible.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got kidnapped."

Shadow's brows furrowed. "I mean, _why._"

"… I told you before. Did you help out with the massacre?"

"Yes." He finally said after the long silence.

Amy was shocked and disappointed, but didn't know why. She swiftly stood up and walked towards the cell's bars. "Shadow… can you get me out of here?"

He seemed hesitant. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

He seemed angered by that question. "Don't you see the circumstances, Amy? I'm working for the bad guys, not the good. And you were stubborn enough to ask me to let you out?"

She was flabbergasted. She couldn't say anything because he was right. "… Talk to me."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Silver is no fun to talk to." Amy whined. He was amazed at her; she was completely unfazed about her being kidnapped. She was even having a conversation with the enemy!

He sighed, giving up to her. Eggman ordered him to take night shift, watching over her. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked nonchalantly sitting down and leaning against the bars.

"You. I want to know more about you." Amy said.

There was a long silence. And then he muttered. "I don't know much about my past, I'm still unclear about my identity."

Amy was silent, she thought that was dreadful… not knowing what you have a purpose in life for. But once she thought about it, _what role did she play_? She was always the damsel in distress, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"I…" What could she say? "…Sometimes I think I don't know my identity either. I was always the damsel in distress, so you guess that I'm use to this now. But to be frank, I hate it. I want to be the hero for one day…you know?"

Shadow snorted. "Not really, but I understand."

"Amy," Shadow said after the enjoyable silence. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

She nodded, giving Shadow her full attention. "Stand back."

* * *

Bwah. I'm done with this next installemt of ENICTY! Yep, hedgehoggirl0625 is coming back.(: I really enjoy making this chapter even though I just couldn't get Shadow & Amy's conversation going. Haha. What a loser.(:

**R&R Please.: I appreciated it.**

Yeah, I felt bad for not updating in so long. I hit a major writers block, and after about two years I come back with this crap? LOLOLOLOL. I hope you enjoy it. L.O.V.E. you guys! **P.S. **I loved the SonAmy parts. LOLOLOL. I was just thinking all about sweet Sonic and stuff. LOLOLOL.


	8. Just Wing It

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Just Wing It **

Amy looked at him with guarded eyes, but did as she was told. She fell back, her back against the wall. His eyes traced at the cell, observing every detail.

"I don't have the password or key, who knew they would be so cautious of me," he sighed clearly annoyed that they didn't trust him.

"So… you were planning to let me out?" She beamed. _Maybe he's not so bad after all…! I mean he did spice up my life._

He grunted, ignoring Amy. "I guess I have to blow this thing up. Amy be careful in there."

She then went to the corner and crouched down, shielding her head with her hands. She heard the words 'Chaos Spear' and the cell's door was gone. She winced looking at the damage, debris flew everywhere and she was glad none made contact with her.

"Idiot! Don't just stand there! Get out!" He yelled at her.

She blinked several time running towards him. She talked fast, "Do you know where Sonic is?"

"No." He can't release that information, even though he disobeyed orders, he still had somewhat loyalty to Eggman.

"Thank you!" She nodded as she ran to the door but then stopped. She turned, trying to see him through the dust that gathered from blowing up the cells and cracking the walls. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Highly doubt it," he said. "It's safer if you don't have contact with me. By the way, you can have your tracking chip back, I don't need it."

Her eyes widen as she saw a small chip flying towards her. She caught it, "How'd you know---"

"No time to explain; just get the hell out of here!"

She took one more glance at him and was running.

---

Sonic awoke on a beach. "What the---? How'd I get here?" Earlier misfortunes played in his head and he sighed, shaking his head so that the water will fall out of his ears. He had no idea where he was. He studied his surroundings, a beach and behind him a forest.

He started to bug out, he can't be stuck here! "This can't be happening." He said, and started to explore. Everyone knew that he can't swim himself out of there.

Trees. Trees. And more trees! He slid under a branch, and hopped over some rocks. He glanced from side to side often, trying to see if there was anyway out. But sadly, no. He was getting desperate, as he finally reached the end.

Suddenly up in the trees he saw a faint glow of light. _A tree house? _He wondered, he climbed up.

He knocked, and the door opened. There he saw a monkey. But the monkey was anthropomorphic like him.

"H-Hey?"

"Hey," he was sure mellow. "I never expected visitors."

"Um," _that's because you live in the middle of nowhere. _"I was wondering, where am I?"

"Come in little blue dude, and I'll explain," Sonic noticed he had a surfer's accent.

He nodded, following him; the monkey plopped down on archaic couch. Sonic studied him, he was a bit shorter than him, and was a chocolate color. He had blue eyes though, and had blonde hair that shaded his right eye. He also had three piercing on his left ear, and a funny shaped tattoo on his back.

"But first, let me ask you some questions," he grabbed a banana from his huge banana stash and tossed it to Sonic. "Eat up."

Sonic didn't notice how hungry he was until he held the yellow thing. He nodded thanking him, and started to unpeel. "Oh! I also have a few questions for you."

"Alright, you ask one and I'll ask one, we'll play a game," he grinned.

"What's your name?"

"Noah."

"And I'm Sonic."

"Well nice to meet cha," he grinned. "My turn, how'd you get here?"

Sonic told him the story of him and Eggman. And the last thing he remembered was plummeting down to the seas.

"That's dirty," Noah sighed. "I also know that Eggman of yours."

"You do? How?"

"Hey, penalty," he chuckled. "One question at a time."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry. How do you know him?"

"Let's just say… he put me on this island. I was working for him, and I disobeyed because I'm too cool for school you know?"

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

"I worked for him because I was in need for greens," he looked at Sonic to see if he got what he meant. Sonic nodded. "He promised and I fell for it. I was on a mission to collect these things call Chaos Emeralds for him, but it was so hard so I asked _nicely _to give me a different job but he refused, however I stopped anyways. It was giving me a headache. And wha-la I'm here."

Sonic was surprised, so Eggman is looking for the Chaos Emeralds again. Sonic can't stop him if he's trapped here.

"How do _you _know Eggman?"

"He is sort of my enemy, yeah; you can put it that way."

"Nice." He grinned.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"I tried; I've been here for four months."

Sonic's eyes widen and he started to panic. Was he going to live here forever?! No! That can't be! "H-Have you checked the area yet?"

"Nope," he yawned, they both clearly forgot about the rules of the game.

"Then how can you say you haven't found a way out?"

"We are surrounded by _water_, and this is just a dinky island. Logic, get some bro."

Sonic sighed, "I'm going to head out to look around, want to come?"

"And move? Not really, I was just taking my nap before you came, just call if you find a way out. Oh, and I wouldn't go into a dark cave, it's getting dark you know."

Sonic nodded. "I'll take that in consideration, thanks."

---

Amy hid in the dark alleyways of the hall when the robots came to inspect the damage. She's been at it for sometime now, she sighed, blowing up her bangs in the process. Once the halls were clear she made a dash for it.

Suddenly she realized that Shadow never told her how to get out! They were on a moving vehicle, was she supposed to jump for it? Amy peeked in the door which was slightly opened.

She confirmed there was no one in there and walked in, carefully not to touch the door. Good thing she decided to lay off the strawberry cake.

The room was filled with high-tech looking things, how can anyone operate in this control room? Amy's eyes narrowed, if only Tails was here, he would surely know how to operate this thing, let alone know what all the buttons were.

She sat in the pilot's chair, and looked out the windows before her. She saw nothing but water, _good day to go for a swim? _She thought wryly.

Amy tried to remember what Tails had taught her to fly a plane of her own, but sighed. As if she can remember, that was a long time ago! She guessed she just had to wing it.

She was studying the buttons when she heard the door creek open.

"What a brat! How'd she escape that? She had to be as powerful as Shadow or a missile to do that!"

"Maybe it was her hammer, Doctor?" She remembered that voice. Decoe?

"I agree," Bocoe said.

"Hmm," Eggman sighed. "Next time we should take that hammer away from her…"

Amy sensed that he was getting closer, and slid under the table. She curled up, her knees against her chest and her head resting on it. _Crap! _

If only Sonic was here! No, she had to stop thinking like that; he can't be here to save her all the time. She had to pull her own weight.

"Doctor," that voice alarmed her.

"Ah, Silver. What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling in here."

"Why is that?"

"He must be sleep deprived," she heard someone grunt, just entering the room. She instantly beamed, but then it fell. He was on the bad side, as if he'd help again. He must have thought she was smart enough to be given this much time to escape. It'd be a pain to help her even more.

She declared that when Eggman leaves she would jump up, ignoring the robots and smash through the door that read _Emergency Exit _she had spotted on the far right corner of the room while she studying the room and jump. It was the first thought and would be the last one, if she stayed here for too long… Who knows what could happen to her.

"Shadow," Eggman suddenly called out. "I sent you on night duty, how'd you not stop her?"

There was a slight pause. "I left when she seemed to be asleep." _What a lie._

However, Eggman fell for it. "I see, you are so gullible Shadow. Your mission will be to find that girl again---"

"No," Shadow snapped. "As if I'd do something that won't benefit us."

"He has a point, Doctor. Now with Sonic out of the way, we don't need her." Silver said.

"_Fine_," Eggman groaned. "I'm getting tired, Decoe and Bocoe go fix up the cell room with those two hedgehogs. I'm going to retire for the night."

Now's the chance, Amy was fully alert now. Eggman spun around getting off the chair and walked out of the room.

"We'll go get the tools, Shadow and Silver." Decoe nodded towards them and left with Bocoe behind him.

Silver sighed, muttering something incoherent. When Amy peeked out under from the table, she saw the robots frozen with the same green aurora that captured her earlier.

Shadow sat on the arm of the chair looking down at her smirk. "Given all this time and yet you still didn't get out."

Silver walked to the opposite side of the chair Shadow was on and looked down at her. "You somehow talked me into helping you out anyways…" he was referring to the way Amy tried to reason with him to let her out earlier, but he would refuse.

Amy quickly stood up and blushed. She closed her eyes and then opened them looking at each hedgehog one by one. "Thank you guys, I'm in your debt." She bowed a little, and turned.

Shadow and Silver was surprised that she could act so honorable. She pushed past Silver to the door.

"There's nothing but water beyond that door." Shadow informed.

"Oh, I know."

"And it's dark out." Silver added.

"You don't say…" Amy's voice trailed off, and rested her hand on the keypad.

"You don't know the code," Shadow called out.

"So?" Amy pushed the code that popped in her mind.

_0625? _

**Access Denied **

_0024?_

**Access Denied**

"Can you swim?" Silver questioned.

"Of course," she sighed.

_9071?_

**Access Denied**

"Aren't you scared of getting your dress wet?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Amy paused looking at her outfit. "Nope, I have tons at home."

_1275?_

**Access Denied**

"Are you sure?" Silver chuckled.

"Yup."

_6724?_

**Access Denied **

"Are you scared of sharks?" Shadow mumbled.

Suddenly the idea hit her. "Nope, not really!" Her sudden excitement startled them.

She pulled out her beloved piko-piko hammer and smashed the door a couple of times until if opened. Silver's Psychokinesis powers caught the door before it flew too far; he knew that they had to fix the damages that this pinky caused.

"If you guys ever need my help, just find me." It was sure vague, but it was the best way she could put it because she doesn't even know where to go from here.

"Tch," Shadow rolled his eyes. "Such big talk for a girl who can't even get out of here by herself."

"We will," Silver said, completely ignoring Shadow's sarcastic remark. "You've become an ally."

Amy smiled. "You too!"

She noticed that a tiny bit debris that she made opening the door plummeted down to the water. Wow, such a long way down too!

She held her breath, jumped out, making a star shape with her body. Then when she felt like rocket, she crouched her legs to her chest did a flip and was ever so slightly bent so she can absorb the impact of the water.

* * *

**Hey! **I'm back~! Yes, with my latest installment of ENICTY!

Hope you enjoy the read! Oh, BTW; some of numbers, I took from my reviewer's screen name! Haha, isn't that a surprise, neh? [; Sorry it took me this long, I was too lazy to start to in because I got _a lot _of projects due on Monday! WAH! T_T

Let me tell you, Turkey Day was filled with papers, pencil, eraser shavings, Vanilla Frappuccino from Starbucks, and headaches! And _I'm still not done! _Please let me have your guys' energy!

Anyways, enjoy![: Ooh, **R&Rs would be nice! (mandatory) **


	9. My Casa, Your Casa

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**My Casa, Your Casa **

Silver sat on the left over debris while using his Psychokinesis to put the walls in place. Decoe and Bocoe mended it back together with the other pieces of the wall while they sung to pass the time. Silver let out an exasperated sigh, listening to their singing.

"Shadow, you couldn't go easier?"

Shadow chuckled. "I never thought my weakest power could be so damaging."

"How do you think Amy will do?" Silver asked suddenly.

"I don't know, she seemed strong willed, and also determined." He recalled the other few encounter with her. He rolled his eyes briefly and looked at Silver. "Why'd you ask?"

He hesitated and then turned his head to look in a different direction. "No reason," he then turned back at him. "There must be a story between you and Amy is there not?"

Shadow folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the unbroken wall. "A couple," he admitted. "She's annoying, and persistent, couldn't shake that damn brat off. She sticks to you like glue, and the fun part is that she won't let go." He started telling him about the awkward encounters.

Silver laughed, "Wow."

---

Sonic was practically running for his life, and robotic Tyrannosaurus rex was after him like a cat and a mouse. He ran past Noah's home, calling out his name.

"Noah! Noah! Watch out up there!"

Noah opened his door out of curiosity. "Oh man, what you do?"

Sonic jumped up onto the trees making the robotic dinosaur run into the tree, ultimately taking it down. Sonic jumped onto Noah's patio, "I sort of went into the caves…"

Noah rolled his eyes, "What'd I tell ya?"

"Sorry," Sonic chuckled. "I thought there will be a way out if it's in somewhere dangerous."

"You've been watching too much cartoons," he sighed. He ran past Sonic, and Sonic simultaneously turned to watch him.

Noah jumped onto the fence and jumped towards the T. rex with great agility and threw couple of bananas into its mouth. Noah yawned in mid-air and did a backward flip to land back onto the railing. He put his hands in the pockets of his green shorts. Sonic didn't even pay attention to what his attire was.

Noah wore green shorts, scruffy white tennis shoes, and a yellow ring around his left upper arm.

Noah smirked as he watched the dinosaur exploded. He then turned to Sonic, with a lazy smile.

"You are awesome man!" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "Kidding. Why don't you take a break? My casa, your casa. We're friends now."

Sonic smiled, nodding. "Thanks a lot. But I have to find a way back to Station Square somehow."

"Station Square?" Noah asked, entering his shack in a tree.

Sonic was starting to detail his temporary home. There was a T.V., a green old couch, a doorway towards the kitchen, and an another door. Maybe it's the bathroom. There was also another door slightly ajar, and he saw a messy room. _Probably his bedroom. _Sonic thought wryly.

"You know where that is?" Sonic asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry to tell you bud, but it's a long ways from here."

"Shoot," Sonic frowned, but then shrugged it off. "Then I guess it'll take a minute or so longer…"

"You got someone special waiting for you?"

"Yeah," Sonic said after some time. "My girlfriend."

"A hero like you settling down," Noah chuckled. "A site to behold."

"Well what about you?" Sonic asked, blushing.

"Nah, I like being free. No offence to you."

"Nope, none taken. I was like that once too, until I met my special someone."

Suddenly the door shook. Noah and Sonic looked at each other wary. "You go open it."

"Me? Why?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Better you than me."

"I'm your guest!"

"More like freeloader!"

Ah, yes. Roomies fighting. Pure bliss. They went on, until the door shook again. Now pounding.

"Did you do anything else to disturb the mechanical wildlife?" Noah gave him a dead serious look.

Sonic whacked his brain for something. He left Noah's house, ran around the place, due to his curiosity went into the cave, and got chased. "No."

Noah sighed, "We'll do this together."

Sonic nodded and walked to the door. Noah grabbed the doorknob, "One. Two. Three!"

Noah swung the door open, and something pink fell down. Noah stared at Sonic with an unfathomable expression.

"_AMY?_"

---

Everything was black and hard to breathe. It was like choking. Amy felt like she had a hang over.

All she remembered was jumping into the vast blue ocean, and when she got tired of swimming the current was gracious enough to drift her into this island. She had crawled her way to the grass got up, and walked around the island. Once she saw light from a tree, she used all her strength to climb up. She heard yelling, so she hurriedly tried to open the door unconscious of her mind. All her body was telling her was 'shelter'.

She heard murmuring, but couldn't make out the words. She finally groaned after sometime.

"I think she's waking up!" One of them said.

"Who is she?" The other one asked.

"Amy."

"Is this chick your girlfriend?"

He hesitated. "No, one of my best friends."

Amy opened one eyes and then other, blinking a lot. "Where am I?"

"My shack, sweetheart," one said. His voice was lazy, dull, but full of wit.

"Amy, what happened to how'd you get here?"

Amy's ears suddenly perked. She knew that voice too well, she turned her head. "Sonic?" He patted her head in acknowledgement. "I escaped," she merely said. She'll keep Shadow's and Silver's assistance a secret for now. "But that included jumping off his ship."

Sonic's face was now serious. "I should have been stronger," he said suddenly.

"Wha…?"

"I should have been there for you, to save you like I do."

Amy sighed in contentment. "It's okay, Sonic! I can't be depending on you for my whole life. I'm a big girl now!"

Sonic chuckled. "What about you Sonic?"

"Eggman sent me down to the ocean, but its current carried me here. Oh by the way, this is Noah. He's letting me 'freeload' off of him." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I'm Amy Rose," Amy extended her hand, and he shook it gently. "How long have you've been here?"

"For awhile," Noah admitted. He then told her about all the things he told Sonic. "So I guess you're going to live here too?" He finally added.

"Is that a burden to you?" Amy gave him her cutest pout.

Noah gave her a bored look. Amy bit her lip, still pouting. Noah raised one delicate eyebrow, folding his arms. "Yeah, but what the hell. Like I said to Sonic, my casa your casa."

Amy shrugged, clearly pissed that it didn't work. "Oh thank you!"

She lifted her blanket up to sit upright. She noticed her clothes were gone, and she was in her under shirt she wore under her pink dress and a pair of old boy shorts. He face was pink, almost to match the color of her hair.

"Pervert! Pervert!" She suddenly called out. "What is the meaning of this?" She pointed to her clothes.

"We thought you couldn't breathe in that kind of soaked clothing!" Sonic defended.

"So who took it off?"

They were silenced for a while. "Well?"

"Sonic did," Noah sung, flopping himself next to her. Sonic gave him the scariest look _ever_. But Noah still kept his cool, smiling vaguely.

"You were going to catch a cold if you didn't change into dry clothes! Plus, you came _here_."

Sonic had a point. She huffed, looking out the windows, which were bright with yellow. "Fine, I'll accept that for now… You didn't see anything did you?"

Sonic shook his head. He was afraid if he told the truth, he would face the wrath of the picko-picko hammer.

_Flashback_

"_Amy?" Sonic gasped, quickly helped her out. She seemed to be out cold, and she was soaked. Her breathes were coming out short and in a gasp. "Noah help me! Can you get a pair of shorts?" Sonic carefully laid her down on the couch, and wiped the water from her face. "Oh, yeah, can you get me a blanket too?"_

_He heard a fait, "Jeez, it's like I'm the housewife."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes, as Noah threw him the blanket from across the room. He caught it and set it next to the couch. "What are you going to do?" Noah asked, sitting on the arms of the couch, with a pair of old shorts in his arms._

"_She's going to be sick if she wakes up in wet clothes." Sonic said matter-of-fact._

_It only took Noah a half a second to guess what he's going to do. "You're going to strip her? You _dog_."_

"_No, not like that Noah," he said flatly. "But it's the only way so she won't get sick."_

_His hands were clammy as he reached to take off the dress. He lifted her hands in the air, holding them with his left hand, made his way on top of her, and slowly pulled the dress up which stuck on her body like glue. He blushed as he saw that she wore a tube top that we see through because of the water. With his speed, he got off her quickly. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but _look _at her. She had a slender body, and a bra that was pink with frills, but the underwear didn't bother as much as he thought it would. (He'd seen them so many times before)._

"_Shorts," Sonic called out._

_Noah tossed it to him, and started to unfold the blanket._

_Sonic managed to get Amy in an upright position, and slipped the pants on, blushing the whole time. He laid her back and Noah covered her._

_Noah went out to the front balcony and hung her clothes up. Sonic followed him. "That chick is crazy, who would be swimming at this late? "_

_Noah glanced at him, when he didn't responded. He chuckled. "Sonic, Sonic. Bro, you're red as the poisonous fruit I saw the other day."_

_That only made Sonic blushed deeper. "Call it for the day. Go inside and sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow, now that we had one more person on the ride."_

"_I appreciate this," Sonic finally said, going back inside._

"_Yeah, yeah," Noah gave him a lazy grin, and sat on the fence looking towards the shore. _

_End of Flashback_

"Where are my clothes?" Amy asked, even though the ones she was wearing felt pretty comfortable.

"Outside drying," Noah said.

"Ah! Since I'm the new roommate, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"You cook too!?" Noah suddenly brightened.

"Yep! What do you want?" Amy smiled; it was nice to have someone excited for her cooking. Second thought, maybe he hadn't had a decent meal in a while and would settle for anything home cooked.

"I don't have much on stock, but I do have bananas."

"Ah, I see. Then can you help me out?"

"Well, see you guys later. I'm going to explore more," Sonic called out.

"If you get chased, don't run my way. Got that?" Noah asked, helping Amy find some more ingredients for pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic chuckled.

"By the way, Sonic, while your out can you find something safe to eat?" Amy smiled at him.

Sonic nodded. "I guess I can do that. Noah, are there any explosives on the fruits?"

Noah thought about it. "Probably," he shrugged. "And poison, radioactive bugs, and whatever else he can spring up."

"Great."

What a beginning for these _happy _roommates.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! I'm back with the latest chapter of ENICTY!(:  
Yeah; just a note **Noah = Shikamaru; FTW.  
**lol. Yeah, I should have put more Silver & Shadow's face time. TOO BAD. ahaha.  
Sonic is just too cute; he's awkward cute.3  
So yeah, anyways, I'll update as soon as possible! I have another frickin' book report dueeeeeee, this MONDAY (Chinese news years; ftw). &I haven't even start. I'm such a badass.3  
Lmfa0.  
Btw; I disclaim ownership of Sega Characters, EXCEPT NOAH & BLISS.(: teehee.

**R & R PWESE.[;**


End file.
